AsaNoya - Collab with DonutChan !
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Quand Karasuno décide de faire une fête chez leur capitaine, et qu'Asahi se retrouve seul devant une boîte de " Mon Chéri " et qu'un libéro rentre en jeu, ça devient un sacré manège. BEST RÉSUMÉ. Lire la partie de DonutChan sur son profil, partie Nishinoya. Enjoy.


**Salutations ~**

 **On se retrouve avec un AsaNoya fait pour le NoyAsa Day, sauf qu'on avait la flemme hier, et puis de toute façon baaaah, voilà. Flm.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Allez lire le point de vus Nishinoya chez DonutChan !**

* * *

Il est vingt-et-une heure quand on passe le seuil de l'appartement de Daichi. Toute l'équipe est là, en train de rigoler.

Je souris, gêné, à l'accolade chaleureuse de notre capitaine, tandis que je vais m'asseoir juste à côté du buffet. Je soupire, une main retenant ma tête , tandis que l'autre retient un verre de jus d'orange.

Cela fait déjà une heure qu'on est là, et je n'arrive ni à boire ni à me lâcher comme le fait Tanaka ou Hinata.

Mon regard foule les quelques personnes, jusqu'à tomber sur un homme à petite taille. Il est de profil, mais je peux distinguer un large sourire éclairer son visage déjà magnifique. Je peux voir sa mèche blonde se colorer selon les guirlandes multicolores disposées un peu partout dans le pièce. Je le détaille, sentant mes joues prendre une délicate et chaleureuse couleur rouge. Je remarque ses abdos dessinés sous son tee shirt moulant -trop moulant pour mon cœur – et ses fesses rebondies grâce au jean sombre qu'il porte – chose qu'il ne fait que très rarement, ais-je envie de préciser.

Ses bras sont marqués de bleus, et je culpabilise en me disant que certains sont dus à mes smashs. Je secoue la tête, sentant mes cheveux détachés me chatouiller la nuque, avant de soupirer.

Je décide d'arrêter de le regarder – matter -, prenant un « Mon Chéri » sur la table. Je grimace au goût fort de l'alcool, avant de savourer le coulis qui emplit ma bouche.

« Bah alors, Asahi, tu es seul ? »

Je sursaute, reconnaissant la voix d'Ennoshita.

« Oui, mais c'est pas grave, profitez, je suis un peu fatigué. »

L'autre hoche la tête avant de se faire happer par Tanaka qui se dandine sur la piste de danse improvisée. Puis mes yeux s'arrête sur lui. Encore la même personne. Il danse sans retenue, les yeux fermés, auprès de Tanaka et le nouveau venu, Ennoshita, ainsi qu'Hinata qui essaye désespérément de faire venir son passeur sur la piste.

Il est tellement beau, tellement parfait, tellement.. Il n'y a que trop peu d'adjectifs pour qualifier cet Apollon.

Je mange plusieurs « Mon Chéri » jusqu'à que mes forces me quittent littéralement. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je glisse sur le carrelage, sous le buffet.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, les yeux fermés, en train de penser à mille et une chose. Tandis que je commence à m'endormir doucement, dans un mielleux rêve parsemé d'images du libéro de l'équipe, je sens un courant d'air caresser mon corps, puis quelqu'un se coller contre moi. Je devine à la petite taille que c'est Nishinoya, et espère que mes rougeurs ne se voient pas. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ouvrir les yeux ? Les laisser fermer ? J'entends des éclats de voix, et reconnais celles de Daichi et Suga. Je ne bouge pas, puis quand je les entends s'éloigner, je recale ma respiration et ouvre doucement les yeux.

Dans les pénombres environnante, je peux voir ses joues teintées de rouges.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là... ? »

Sa voix tremblote légèrement, et je me retiens de ne pas sourire.

« Je sais pas. »

Il rigole, gêné. Puis il regarde la boite de « Mon chéri »

« Tu t'es trompé de chocolat, je crois. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et il se retient de rire. Sa petite moue me fait littéralement fondre, tandis qu'il.. Se cache dans mon torse ? Je sens que je tremble, et il s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt.

Je me sens vaciller. Pas dans le mauvais sens, non. Je me sens étrangement bien, là, à même le sol, son visage enfoui contre mon torse, sa chaleur se mélangeant à la mienne. Instinctivement, ma main se place sur sa tête, et l'autre sur sa hanche. Je le sens frisonner, et se coller un peu plus à moi, tandis que ma main passe sous son tee shirt.

Je le sens se tendre d'un coup, et se reculer. Une larme coule sur sa joue, et je me sens défaillir, perdu. C'est ma faute ? C'est ma faute si il pleure ?

Sans que je me pose d'autres questions, je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. C'était maladroit, mais extrêmement doux. Il est prit par l'émotion, je sens sa larme versée traverser nos lèvres, sur une note salée. Mes pensées explosent dans une multitudes de papillons de différentes teintes colorées.

Je me sens tellement bien, dans mon petit monde. Je n'entends plus la musique, ni Tanaka se moquer d'Ennoshita, je ne panique plus, je ne me soucie plus si Suga ou Daichi nous surprennent. Parce que là, contre Nishi, ses lèvres pressant les miennes, tandis que nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer nos jumelles, je me sens bien, juste moi. Et je l'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

* * *

 _LES REVIEWS SONT BONS POUR NOTRE SANTÉ !_


End file.
